Dia de Natal Perfeito
by uchiha itachi-san
Summary: Ele era um limpador de chaminés,órfão,pagava o aluguel da pequena casa,em forma de trabalho,até que conhece uma amiga e consegue sentir o que é o verdadeiro natal. A fic está escrita com o português de Porrtugal,mas eu sou brasileiro. É que eu estou aprendendo o português deles e tentei escrever assim. Oneshot.


Era uma vez um rapazinho chamado Naruto, que trabalhava como limpa-chaminés. Manter as chaminés limpas, para que o fogo que aquece a casa das pessoas possa arder forte e claro, é um trabalho sujo e difícil. Os limpa-chaminés têm de ser pequenos para conseguirem rastejar pelo fumeiro das chaminés e tirarem toda a fuligem e cinza; mas Naruto não se importava com a dificuldade do trabalho, pois diz-se que os limpa-chaminés trazem a sorte com eles e assim sendo, todas as pessoas que conhecia eram muito simpáticas para ele. Sempre que ia pelas ruas com as suas escovas e vassouras, aproximavam-se pessoas que lhe tocavam para que ele lhes trouxesse sorte, ou então gritavam-lhe: "Naruto, quando é que podes vir limpar a minha chaminé?"

Ele respondia de seguida: "Talvez para a semana, agora tenho muito que fazer." Naruto estava sempre muito ocupado com as chaminés. Naruto não tinha bem uma casa à qual pudesse chamar a sua casa, pois ele era órfão e vivia com o seu gato Farrusco na arrecadação do padeiro Chouji. Para poder viver ali, Naruto varria o chão, limpava o forno do pão e dos bolos e a chaminé da padaria. O trabalho de Farrusco era caçar os ratos que se queriam enfiar nos sacos de farinha do padeiro Chouji. O padeiro Chouji era um homem simpático sempre com um sorriso no rosto, e sempre que sobrava um pedaço de bolo ou de torta, dava-o a Naruto para o jantar.

Naruto estava sempre tão ocupado, que nunca tinha tempo para brincar. Todas as manhãs tinha que se levantar muito cedo para limpar o forno e sair logo a seguir para varrer as chaminés. Quando tinha trabalho do outro lado da cidade onde ficavam as casas mais bonitas, parava por vezes um momento, para ficar a olhar para as crianças que patinavam no lago gelado do parque. "Ai, ai!" pensava ele, "gostava tanto de poder ficar aqui um bocadinho a andar de patins…"

No entanto havia sempre demasiado trabalho para ele fazer; para além disso uns patins de gelo custavam muito dinheiro e Naruto não ganhava muito por cada chaminé que limpava. Chegava apenas para comprar escovas novas e roupa quente. Assim, tinha que se contentar em ver as outras crianças patinar e sonhar que um dia também ele o poderia fazer com os seus próprios patins. Um dia, quando mais uma vez observava as crianças, uma rapariga afastou-se das outras e deslizou até ao lugar onde ele estava. "Olá", disse ela alegremente, "como te chamas?" "Naruto" respondeu ele, "e tu?" "Sakura", retorquiu ela, "mas os meus amigos chamam-me Saky. Já te vi aqui muitas vezes. Tu és um limpa-chaminés, não és?… Posso tocar-te para que me dês sorte?"

Sorridente estendeu a sua mão e tocou-lhe na manga. "Porque é que não vens patinar connosco? Os meus amigos iam gostar de te conhecer." "Saky" disse ele atrapalhado, "eu preciso de trabalhar e além disso não tenho patins." "Podes experimentar os meus", propôs-lhe ela, "servem-te de certeza por cima das botas e de qualquer modo eu preciso mesmo de descansar, pois estive a patinar toda a manhã." "Não te importas mesmo?" perguntou Naruto visivelmente contente. "Claro que não", assegurou-lhe ela, enquanto soltava os cordões das suas botas. No momento em que Naruto ia apertar os patins apareceu uma senhora que os olhou de modo severo.

"Vem Sakura. Não te disse já que não deves falar com estranhos e que não podes emprestar os teus patins?" "Mas mãe…", começou Saky a protestar. "Sem desculpas, por favor", interrompeu a mãe bruscamente, "e agora despacha-te, senão chegamos atrasadas à modista. Além disso, minha menina, não quero que tornes a falar com este rapaz de aspecto tão desleixado!" "Desculpa Naruto", segredou-lhe Saky com voz triste, "a mãe não se anda a sentir muito bem, ela não quis dizer aquilo. Não fiques zangado com ela."

"Está bem", disse Naruto com um ar compreensivo. No entanto a mãe já tinha levado Saky pela mão antes dele ter tempo de dizer mais alguma coisa. "Espero que a Saky não venha a ter problemas por minha causa", pensou Naruto enquanto olhava para as duas, "mas eu tinha gostado mesmo de ter experimentado os patins." O Natal estava à porta e Naruto tinha ainda mais trabalho que o habitual. O padeiro Chouji tinha imensas encomendas para os dias das festas e por isso Naruto tinha agora muito mais que limpar na padaria do que noutra época do ano. Muitas pessoas também queriam as suas chaminés bem esfregadas antes das noites frias de Inverno, para que o lume pudesse arder com mais força. Naruto andava tão ocupado, que ainda não tinha tido oportunidade de ir ver de novo as crianças andarem de patins, mas enquanto trabalhava, imaginava o dia em que juntamente com Saky poderia patinar no lago gelado –nos seus próprios patins! Depressa chegou a noite de Natal e Naruto pendurou a sua meia por cima do grande forno da padaria. "Eu não queria muitas prendas querido Pai Natal," disse Naruto em voz alta, "só adoraria ter uns patins para o gelo."

De seguida, deu um prato de leite ao Farrusco e saltou para a sua cama feita de sacos de farinha. Enquanto do céu chuviscavam flocos de neve e as doze badaladas soavam na torre da igreja, ouviu-se bater devagarinho na janela da arrecadação. Naruto sentou-se, completamente desperto, e viu pela janela uma cara com barbas brancas onduladas que lhe sorria. Era o Pai Natal em pessoa! Com um sorriso de grande satisfação, o Pai Natal saltou pela janela para dentro do quarto e sentou-se aos pés da cama de Naruto. "Eu pensava que tu chegavas muito devagarinho e que não querias que nenhuma criança te visse" disse Naruto muito admirado. "Pois" replicou o Pai Natal sorridente, "normalmente faço isso, mas esta noite quis vir diretamente para aqui e falar contigo, Naruto."

"… Mas sobre o quê?" perguntou Naruto muito excitado.

O Pai Natal alisou a barba, olhou para o rapaz e disse com um piscar de olhos: "Bem, meu homenzinho, quando antigamente pelo Natal distribuía os meus presentes, ficava sempre com as minhas roupas vermelhas todas sujas de fuligem das chaminés por onde tinha que passar. No entanto, desde que tu estás na cidade e limpas as chaminés, as minhas roupas chegam ao fim do meu trabalho tão limpas como quando eu comecei; por isso pensei em passar aqui e agradecer-te." Naruto olhava fixamente para o Pai Natal com os olhos muito abertos. "Tu vieste para ME agradecer?"….

"Sim, foi para isso que eu vim", confirmou o Pai Natal, "e agora tenho ainda outra surpresa para ti. O que é que tu desejas mais do que tudo?" "Bem, querido Pai Natal, se não for pedir muito", disse Naruto timidamente, "então gostava muito de ter uns patins…" "Desejo concedido", disse o bem-disposto Pai Natal, e puxou do seu saco de presentes o par de patins de gelo mais bonito e reluzente que Naruto alguma vez tinha visto. "Oh!", gritou Naruto, "muito, muito obrigado querido Pai Natal, esta é a prenda mais maravilhosa que já recebi em toda a minha vida." "Ainda tenho aqui mais alguma coisa", disse o Pai Natal, chegando para perto do rapazinho um pacote embrulhado em papel colorido.

Naruto abriu o presente muito ansioso e encontrou lá dentro um casaco lindo e quentinho com um gorro de lã a condizer do qual pendia um pompom gigante. Além disto, ainda descobriu um cachecol e umas calças novas. Naruto estava tão emocionado que não conseguia dizer nada. Farrusco roçava-se por entre as botas do Pai Natal que olhou para baixo e sorriu. "Eu também não me esqueci de ti, querido amigo" disse ele tirando um pacotinho do seu saco. "Aí tens um peixe e uma lata de natas, é um miminho de Natal, Farrusco." "Agora Naruto, tenho mesmo de me ir embora", despediu-se o Pai Natal. "Ainda tenho muitas prendas por distribuir. Feliz Natal e mais uma vez obrigado por manteres as chaminés tão limpinhas."

"Muito obrigado…", conseguiu apenas responder Naruto, pois o simpático Pai Natal já tinha pulado de novo pela janela e desaparecido no meio dos flocos de neve. Naruto ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ali se tinha passado, embora os patins reluzentes, assim como a roupa nova, ali estivessem lado a lado em cima da cama. "Oh Farrusco", exclamou ele, "mas que prenda tão linda!" Farrusco ronronou parecendo estar totalmente de acordo, olhando para a lata das natas e para o peixe que o Pai Natal lhe tinha lá deixado. "Ainda é muito cedo para receberes a tua prenda, Farrusco!" explicou Naruto, pegando no pacotinho. "Isto é para amanhã, para o teu jantar de Natal", e dizendo isto colocou o peixe e as natas no armário da arrecadação. "Agora temos que voltar a dormir, pois amanhã vamos ter um dia muito especial."

Primeiro Naruto não adormecia de maneira nenhuma, porque não conseguia deixar de pensar no seu maravilhoso presente, mas por fim adormeceu profundamente e sonhou com toda a diversão que iria ter a andar de patins no lago gelado. No dia de Natal, Naruto foi acordado pelas harmoniosas batidas do relógio da igreja. Saltou da cama e Farrusco cumprimentou-o com um miado esperançoso. "Feliz Natal, Farrusco", disse Naruto. Farrusco miou mais uma vez, e olhou com desejo para o armário, onde estavam o peixe e as natas. "Está bem", consentiu Naruto risonho, "vou dar-te já. Também não faz mal nenhum se fizeres a tua refeição especial de Natal logo ao pequeno-almoço."

Deu o presente ao gato, encheu uma tina com água quente e entrou lá para dentro. Enquanto tomava banho, cantou todas as músicas natalícias que conhecia de tão contente que estava naquela linda manhã de Natal. Depois do banho, vestiu as suas roupas novas, pegou nos seus patins novos cintilantes e cheio de entusiasmo, correu todo o caminho para o lago. Quando lá chegou, já lá estavam todas as outras crianças e Saky estava nesse momento a pôr os seus patins. "Feliz Natal, Saky", cumprimentou-a Naruto quando chegou ao pé dela. "Oh, és tu Naruto"; exclamou ela espantada. " Feliz Natal. Não te tinha reconhecido nas tuas roupas novasco", exclamou ele, "mas que prenda tão linda!" Agora já podes patinar comigo no lago."

Enquanto Naruto atava os seus patins novos, ia contando a Saky a visita do Pai Natal. Quando acabou a sua história, Saky disse-lhe que estava muito feliz por ele. Entretanto os patins já estavam bem presos e Naruto estava preparado para a sua primeira tentativa. "Agarra-te bem à minha mão", sugeriu-lhe Saky, "porque no princípio talvez vá ser um bocadinho difícil para ti." Contudo, Naruto só esteve um bocadinho bambo das pernas e em pouco tempo já deslizava tão bem como todas as outras crianças. Naruto e Saky estavam a divertir-se tanto, que não repararam como o tempo passou. De repente, Saky ouviu alguém chamar o seu nome. Eles olharam à sua volta e viram um senhor de pé na margem do lago, que lhes acenava.

Ai meu Deus! exclamou Saky. Aquele é o meu pai e eu tinha prometido chegar hoje cedo a casa para comer, mas o tempo voou enquanto patinávamos." "Espero que agora o teu pai não esteja zangado" disse Naruto receoso. "Não, não", tranquilizou-o Saky, enquanto ambos se dirigiam para o seu pai. "Ele compreende. O meu pai é muito querido. A minha mãe também é muito simpática" assegurou-lhe a menina. "Ela não costuma ser tão brusca como foi há dias quando a viste pela primeira vez, Naruto. Só que às vezes elrenda tão linda! Acontece que quando está triste diz coisas que não queria."

"Eu entendo isso muito bem", esclareceu Naruto com muita pena. "Estou a ter uma ideia fantástica" disse Saky muito excitada. "Porque é que tu não vens passar este Natal conosco, Naruto? Aí podes ver por ti próprio como a mãe é uma pessoa maravilhosa." "Eu não posso fazer isso" gaguejou ele. "Eu só ia incomodar-vos." "Oh, por favor diz que sim, Naruto", implorou ela. "Eu vou perguntar ao pai, mas de certeza que ele não tem nada contra." Chegaram então ao local onde o pai de Saky estava. "Olá Sakura" disse o pai sorridente. "Estava aqui a pensar que hoje não querias o jantar de Natal!" Mas Saky sabia que ele só estava a brincar.

"Pai, este é o meu amigo Naruto", disse Saky. "Ele pode ir passar o Natal conosco…? Sabes, ele não tem família e não pode celebrar o Natal com ninguém porque vive na padaria e…" "Não vás tão depressa, senhorita", pediu o pai de Saky com ar divertido. "Agora conta-me tudo outra vez, devagar, e pela ordem certa." Então Saky contou de novo a história de Naruto ao pai e quando acabou o pai sorriu. "Claro que podes vir comer connosco, Naruto, és muito bem-vindo. Mas agora vamos depressa, senão o peru ainda fica frio." O pai de Saky levou os dois pela mão e apressaram-se todos a ir para casa. Quando chegaram, Saky correu para o quarto para vestir o seu vestido mais bonito, enquanto o pai foi ter com a mãe para lhe dizer que Naruto iria ficar para o jantar. Enquanto isto se passava, Naruto esperava na sala.

Pouco depois, a mãe de Saky entrou na sala e quando ela se debruçou sobre ele e o apertou contra ela, Naruto viu que tinha lágrimas nos olhos. "Bem-vindo à nossa casa, Naruto" disse ela suavemente, "e Feliz Natal… Nenhuma criança deveria passar um Natal sozinha." Depois, pegou-lhe na mão e seguidos por Saky e pelo pai desta, entraram todos na sala de jantar mais bonita que Naruto alguma vez tinha visto. Num dos cantos estava uma maravilhosa árvore de Natal enfeitada e quando Naruto a viu, estremeceu dizendo: "Eu não tenho prendas para ninguém, mas posso vir amanhã e limpar a chaminé de graça." "Não te preocupesa. O teu sorriso é a melhor das prendas para nós."

Logo a seguir sentaram-se todos à mesa, o pai de Saky trinchou o peru e comeram a melhor refeição que Naruto alguma vez tinha provado. Depois da comida, desembrulharam os presentes que estavam debaixo da árvore. "Eu quero partilhar as minhas prendas contigo, Naruto", disse Saky, "O que é que tu dirias, Naruto, se te pedíssemos para ficares a viver aqui connosco para sempre?" perguntou ele. "Nós íamos ficar muito felizes. Terias um quarto só para ti e podias ir com a Saky para a escola. Nós gostaríamos muito de ter, de novo, um rapazinho na nossa família." Naruto ficou tão feliz que perdeu a voz.

Saky correu para a mãe e abraçou-a. "Oh mãe, obrigada!" gritou ela. "Estou tão contente." Naruto, que tinha finalmente encontrado de novo a voz, perguntou: "O Farrusco também pode ficar?" "Naturalmente. Até será engraçado termos um gato", respondeu o pai de Saky bem-humorado. "Mas eu tenho que continuar a limpar a padaria do padeiro Chouji" afirmou Naruto. "Porque ele se calhar não encontra outra pessoa que lhe faça esse trabalho, e ele foi muito bom para mim quando eu não tinha ninguém." "Eu acho muito bonito da tua parte, não te teres esquecido do padeiro Chouji", disse o pai de Saky. "É importante que conserves a confiança dos teus amigos."

"Estou tão feliz de ter agora uma casa tão bonita" disse Naruto, agradecendo-lhes de todo o coração. A mãe de Saky beijou-o e Naruto disse: "Talvez eu também vos possa trazer sorte!" Todos riram alegremente. Lá fora as sombras tornavam-se maiores e a lua por cima das casas anunciava que chegava ao fim um dia de Natal perfeito.


End file.
